Guess Who My Date Is?
by DarkPhantomWing
Summary: Rocky and CeCe agree to go on a double date. Neither of them know that the other one is dating some one they hate. GeCe/Rogan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A collaboration between CloudOfStars and I. If there is enough interest the two of us might continue the story, but for now enjoy. -DPW**

On a Friday, not that much different from any other Friday, Rocky and CeCe had finished their dance routine and were changing out of their costumes.

They hadn't talked much, but there was no need to. Today, they were going on a double date and neither of them knew who the other's date was.

The brunette stole a quick look at her best friend, wondering what CeCe would think of her date and wondering who she was bringing. She opened her mouth to start a conversation, but closed it again and just shook her head. It could wait.

The girls were quiet until they found themselves standing outside of Crusty's. Simultaneously, they took a deep breath. They looked over at each other and laughed. That seemed to have broken the awkward silence.

"Now remember our promise, right?" Rocky asked CeCe.

"Of course I do." CeCe folded her hands behind her back and rocked back on her heels. "In the rules of doubled dating, we must support our friend in her relationship and get along with her date."

"Good, so keep that in mind the whole time okay." Rocky glanced nervously at the door of the pizza place.

"It's not like you're going to be dating someone I hate." Cece punched her shoulder, laughing. "But you better keep our deal in mind the whole time too!" She pointed at her with a look of warning.

Rocky laughed at the redhead. "It's not like you're going to be dating someone I hate either."

* * *

The two of them entered Crusty's and as they walked into the room, Logan waved to the girls. "Hey, ladies."

CeCe glared at him. "Oh perfect! What are you doing here? Trying to ruin our double date?"

Logan made a face at her. "You wish this was about you."

CeCe was about to say something back at him when Rocky decided that it was time to intervene.

"CeCe." Rocky forced a smile. "This is my date." She rested her arm on his shoulder. Please don't freak out, please don't freak out, Rocky thought, desperately.

"What?! You're dating him?!" CeCe pointed at Logan. "You can't date him! He fired me! And he's a jerk! And I'll have enough trouble avoiding him in the future! And now I can't escape and hang out with you because you'll be with HIM!"

"You could just not hang out with Rocky." Logan shrugged.

"She was my friend first!" CeCe snapped. "You can't have her all to yourself."

"CeCe!" Rocky rubbed her forehead. Why couldn't CeCe ever manage to get along with Logan? "Remember the deal. You two can argue later."

Cece clamped her mouth shut and her face turned slightly purple for a moment. She took a deep breath and managed a sarcastic smile. "Right, I'm so glad you found a date, Rocky. Even if he could never ever, _EVER _deserve you."

Rocky gave her a tight smile in return. This was going to be an interesting date.

"So where is your date?" Logan smirked at her. "If you really have one."

"He's probably running late." CeCe stuck her nose in the air. "Cause he actually cares about what he wears to his first double date."

"CeCe, there is nothing wrong with Logan wearing his work uniform to a date." Rocky told her. "At least he was on time."

"I am here, Baybee!" Gunther called as he jogged down the stairs and struck a pose at the bottom.

"Oh please, Gunther, nobody cares!" Rocky glared at him. His arrival was definitely making her day worse. "We'd all be happier if you would have stayed in the old country."

"I care." CeCe protested. "He's my date."

"What!" Rocky's eyes widened. CeCe was dating Gunther? "Why would you date him?! He's our enemy! And you called Logan a jerk."

"Do not worry, CeCe." Gunther put an arm around her shoulders. "We will ignore her rudeness."

"I'm not being rude!" Rocky snapped. "I just cannot and will not have dinner with you!"

"Now Rocky don't forget our promise." Cece said in an annoying voice, smiling sweetly.

Rocky took a deep breath and smirked in a more evil way than was usual for her. "Fine, but on what planet is it okay to come to a date dressed in neon orange?"

"He's wearing orange?" CeCe glanced at Gunther's bright clothes. She spun back to face Rocky and looked pointedly at Logan. "I think it's nice. At least the effort was there."

* * *

The group took a seat in the corner booth and for a moment all was silent.

"I guess I'll break the ice." Logan extended a hand to Gunther. "I'm Logan, I work at the cabob store in the mall."

Gunther shook his hand. "Really? I used to love eating at that place. The food is great."

"You don't say." Logan laughed. "I thought I'd seen you before."

"Oh, it's not that great." CeCe interrupted. "Logan doesn't clean any of cabob sticks, before he reuses them."

Gunther patted CeCe's head. "Silly CeCe, you do not reuse the sticks, unless you build a mini goat stable with them."

"Yeah, great." CeCe grumbled.

"You built things with the sticks? Zam, that's really cool." Logan laughed. "Very creative."

"Actually is quite disgusting." Rocky shrugged. What was with the guys getting along so well? "Probably attracts mice."

"I'm sure he washes the sticks first." Logan pushed Rocky's shoulder playfully.

"Yes, I do. Twice in fact." Gunther informed the table.

"There see?" Logan nodded to Rocky.

"Yeah, great." Rocky rolled her eyes. Why, oh why, did Gunther have to be here? And why, oh why, did he and Logan have to get along?

* * *

CeCe watched Gunther and Logan talking about work, clothes, hobbies, and travel and felt her stomach turning over. Why did Gunther have to like this guy? This was just awkward. She looked over at Rocky who looked just as uncomfortable as she did.

"Well." CeCe tugged on Gunther's arm. "This was fun, but we'd better let Logan get back to work. You know, with him being such a _good_ boss, he's got to get back to his work." CeCe managed to give Logan a forced smile.

Rocky looked over at CeCe and realized her plan of dissolving the date. "That's true, and Gunther probably wants some rest since he unfortunately came back from old country…I mean since he just got back from the old country."

Logan glanced at his watch. "Well, I suppose I'll have to get back to work. Nice meeting you though, man."

Gunther fist bumped him. "It was quite a pleasure. We should do this again sometime."

"I don't know about that." CeCe protested. "It was fun, but double dates take a lot of planning."

"Yes, yes they do." Rocky agreed. "Maybe, sometime, but not in the near future, or ever."

"Then we'll plan it." Logan shrugged. "Miniature golf on Saturday?" He asked Gunther.

"Sounds like fun. Prepared to be schooled." Gunther nodded.

"Yes, fun."CeCe held her stomach feeling ill. "Great."

"Can't wait." Rocky pouted.

The girls watched the boys leave Crusty's still talking about the next double date. "We need to think of a reason not to go." CeCe whispered to Rocky.

"Yeah, that's a good plan." Rocky whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

CeCe got up late the next morning. She and Rocky had to be at Shake It Up, Chicago for the show later today, but she didn't have anything else to do, except for an essay and there was no way she was writing an essay on the weekend.

She got ready and walked out into the living room, just to find out that Rocky and Logan were already occupying it. They were sitting on the couch and from the look of things, about to kiss.

CeCe made a loud noise of disgust and they both jumped, startled.

Logan turned slowly to face her. "Do you have a problem?" he asked in a sharp tone.

"Yeah, I do actually," CeCe smiled in a falsely sweet way. "You're dating my best friend and I already could barely tolerate you."

"CeCe," Rocky stood up. "We agreed that we'd be supportive of each other's relationships."

"Which was unfair, because it was before you were dating my evil stepbrother. I'll be supportive of your next relationship, until then, I'm going to the mall where I can't see you two and whatever you are going to be doing," CeCe made her way to the door.

Rocky sighed. "Are you going to go hang out with ….. Gunther?" she asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"Matter of fact, yeah," CeCe smiled back over her shoulder at Rocky. "You don't have any problems with that, right? You know, supportive and everything."

Rocky rolled her eyes, then tried her best to compose herself gracefully. "No, no problem at all. But hanging out at the mall where Logan and I aren't going today is a great plan, because I can't see you two there."

"Right, at least we're on the same page," CeCe smiled as she shut the door behind her. As the door clicked shut, she added quietly to herself, "Of a horror, romance novel."

* * *

Rocky and CeCe made their way off the stage at the end of the show. "I love these outfits." Rocky laughed twirling around in her skirt.

"I know, it's so cute!" CeCe agreed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She turned around to pick up her bag and saw Logan walking into the studio. She slowly turned back to Rocky. "What. Is he doing here?"

Rocky looked a bit guilty. "He said that he wanted to pick me up after the show was over."

CeCe placed her hands on her hips. "No, no. When we're at Shake It Up it's our time to hang out, and he is NOT allowed here."

"Oh please CeCe." Rocky frowned. "You can't make those kinds of rules. Besides I have to put up with you and Gunther swapping stupid looks at each other during every single dance."

"It was not every single dance." CeCe hissed.

"Hey Babe." Logan tossed an arm around Rocky's shoulders. "And my annoying step sister."

CeCe glared. "If I were so annoying you'd stay away from me, and my friends."

Rocky cleared her throat. "Right, shall we just get going then?" She interrupted before the two of them could start fighting, again. She grabbed that hand that Logan placed on her shoulder and linked her fingers with his. "See you later, CeCe." She waved, pulling Logan to the door.

"Fine, but he better not be with you." CeCe shouted after her. "And he better not come back to the studio ever, ever again, or else…I'll….I'll….I'll do something!"

"Calm down my little cookie." Gunther walked up behind her and patted her shoulder. "You do not have to be jealous that Rocky's boyfriend is walking her home."

"I'm not jealous." CeCe protested. "I just hate Logan."

Gunther shook his head. "I promised Tinka I would wait for her, but since you are so jealous of Rocky, I will walk you home too." He announced.

"I'm not jealous!" CeCe protested again. As much as she loved Gunther, he could still really annoy her.

Gunther just smiled and took her hand tightly in his.

CeCe sighed. She'd have to give up on being annoyed for the time being, because it was hard to concentrate on Logan when she was walking with Gunther, who was so careful to make sure she was happy.

* * *

Logan swung Rocky's hand as they strolled down the street. Usually Rocky would be smiling over at him while they walked along, but she was distracted by the fact that she and CeCe were having such trouble getting along with each other's boyfriends.

"Rocky," Logan's voice came from beside her. "Hello, Rocky."

"What?" Rocky glanced over at Logan.

"You seem distracted," Logan frowned at her concerned. "Do you know how many times I had to say your name before you noticed me?"

"Sorry," Rocky brushed her hair out of her face and sighed. "I just have a lot to think about."

"Is this about CeCe and I not getting along?" Logan asked.

"No," Rocky quickly countered. "Well, yes, but that's only part of it."

"What's the other part?" Logan continued.

"That CeCe is going out with Gunther. Gunther and I get along about as well as you and CeCe do. I just don't see how we're all supposed to get along," Rocky groaned.

Logan smiled and shook his head slowly. "Rocky, I'll try to get along with CeCe for you, but…"

"But what?" Rocky raised an eyebrow.

"You have to try to get along with Gunther and not cancel the double date next weekend with CeCe and Gunther, because you and CeCe suddenly came down with some horribly contagious one day virus," Logan told her.

"What? How did you find out about that?" Rocky stared at him.

Logan laughed and flicked his head to the side. "You have to remember that Flynn and I are brothers now and he isn't the best at keeping a secret."

"Okay," Rocky smiled at him. "But the virus was CeCe's idea."

"I figured," Logan smiled smugly back at her.


End file.
